1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image processing. More specifically, the invention relates to a surveillance system for detecting static or moving objects from a static or panning camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide security of a specific area, adequate surveillance methods and equipment for conducting such surveillance are necessary. Ordinarily, surveillance systems consists of one or more cameras placed on top of a pole or other location of a desired altitude so as to allow the camera a wide field of view that covers the area under surveillance. The cameras may be fixed or may be mounted on a mechanism that allows the cameras to pan (rotate on an axis to expand the angular field of view) and tilt to adjust the angle of the camera's view. The images provided by the cameras are displayed on a plurality of monitors that are viewed or otherwise attended by one or more system operators or guards. Such a system has a number of inherent flaws. Specifically, these systems cannot automatically detect and subsequently track a moving object in the surveillance area. These tasks are the responsibility of the guard or system operator. The guard or system operator may not be able to focus his attention on each monitor simultaneously; therefore, creating a condition where a moving object in one camera's field of view may not be detected because the operator was attending a different monitor. Another problem is that such systems cannot detect or otherwise process moving images when the camera is moving (i.e., either panning or tilting through different fields of view). Such systems also cannot account for momentary image degradation (i.e., if the camera shakes because of wind or ground vibrations) or if a momentary dropout of the signal transmitted from the camera to the system occurs.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system that can automatically detect static or moving objects from a static or panning camera. Furthermore, such a system is capable of reducing or eliminating false motion detection that occurs because of minor changes in the monitored environment or momentary system degradation or breakdown.